Fairy Tail One Shots
by IgneelsTears
Summary: Stories about loss, love, family and friendship. Come and read the stories that brought all Fairy Tail members closer together. Shippings include: NaLu, GrUvia, RoWen, GaLe, JeRza, ElfEver, Cana x Bacchus, MirAxus, BixAnna, Alzack x Bisca, StiYu. All chapters are being re-written and edited. I promise to update you about all changes. Thank you.
1. NaLu-Home

NaLu-Home

Lucy tapped her foot nervously. Every few moments, she would pause to fidget and twizzle a rough piece of hair from her fringe. Mirajane would frown upon her, her blue eyes contorted with worry and sadness, grief over her friend's depressive state. Levy sighed heavily and stared at Lucy, taking a break from the novel she was reading.

The entire guild was immensely quiet. They dared not speak a word, dared not shatter the building intensity of the silence that reigned over the guild.

Six months he had been gone. Six months since he'd left. It was six months ago, Natsu had left his girlfriend behind for a job that would challenge him to be great. To be remembered. No one had heard from him. No one knew if he was even alive. But before he left, Natsu had spoken of his deep and hidden feelings for Lucy. He whispered three bitter-sweet words into her ear, ones that would have been better kept a secret. "I love you."

And just like his hasty disappearance, his words were lost in the wind; lost in the back of her mind, to remain a hazy memory.

But Lucy never really lost hope. One day, Natsu would return. He would come back for her. Just like he would for Happy. And for Gray, and Erza, and Wendy. For everyone. Because he was a member of Fairy Tail, and that was his promise.

More days passed, a cloaked man entered the hall. All eyes rested on him. It was the most action that had occurred all day. It sparked a little curiosity and life in the guild. The forlorn atmosphere had temporarily dissolved.

Lucy felt her heart palpitate. Was it him? She didn't want to make a fool of herself and mistake the figures identity, so she stayed in her place. She gaped at the hooded figure, waiting on him to reveal himself.

The strange figure charged at Lucy. The celestial mage still stayed in her place. His hood fell off, a flow of salmon hair caressed his shoulders as fell into her arms.

"Hey Luce," he mumbled into her shirt.

Lucy merely sat there. She was all mixed emotion. Happiness, anger, shock, pain, love.

She sat there in silence, tears absentmindedly clawing down her face.

"Its funny," Natsu laughed weakly, "coming home, I mean. Something's changed. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. And now I finally realise that what's changed, is me."

* * *

Hey guys, just letting you know that this chapter has been altered as of 30/09/16. Sentences have been re-written but the general idea of the chapter remains the same. Thanks,

Mackenzie.


	2. ElfEver-Growing Up

ElfEver- Growing Up

Evergreen wrapped her peachy fingers around the brush. Walking down the hallway, she heard loud squeals and laughing.

"What the…," the fairy began as she peered through the transfixing glow that was coming from the light pink door.

"You're looking so manly Olive!" yelled distinctly familiar voice. Elfman.

"Really daddy?"

"Of course," Elfman replied, tying the last pink bow into his daughter's bronze hair.

Evergreen pushed her way past the door, and leaned against the wall to admire her husband's hairdressing skills.

"Morning Ever," he greeted rather loudly.

Olive turned away from the mirror to face her mother," Morning mummy."

Evergreen couldn't help but smile, "Good morning you guys."

Elfman did 'magic hands' to present his final touches to his masterpiece, "What do you think?"

Olive had at least eight, bright pink bows that tied her brown hair into whale spouts. However, olive's beautiful tan skin had made her shoulder-length hair look especially golden.

"I think you did an _okay_ job," Evergreen smirked evilly.

The beast take-over mage opened his mouth to retaliate, but she dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she grabbed Olive's tiny, delicate hands.

"Are you ready to see everyone?" she whispered brightly.

Olive squealed in delight, like any child would, and ran as fast as her tiny feet could take her, out of the room.

"I get to go to Fairy Tail! I get to be a big girl!"

Evergreen stood closer to Elfman as she draped an arm around his broad shoulders, "Our baby girl's growing up."

"She sure is, " Elfman smiled.


	3. GrUvia-Closer Now

GrUvia- Closer Now

The streets of Magnolia were buzzing with activity. Merchants were selling goods and shops were open to all. Lush, green trees towered over the bustling crowd. The bright sun set the mood and a light breeze brushed through the crowd of moving people. Cherry blossoms sailed through the crisp, blue sky like magic carpets.

The day couldn't get any better.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going to the pet shop?," Gray asked coolly, trying not to sound too blunt.

The blue-haired mage clutched his arm tighter, staring up at him intently, "Juvia thinks a puppy will make you not feel as lonely, when she goes on long jobs."

"I'd be fine with or without the dog," the ice-make mage replied quite childishly.

Juvia smiled at him, but diverted her attention to a window with what seemed like a brand new litter of puppies. All eight of them were pure black with brown ears. Well, with the exception of one that was white with grey ears and a brindle tail.

"Oh Gray-sama! What about this one!," Juvia crooned, more to the white puppy than to her partner.

"Puppies are really expensive Juvia," he replied, shoving his hands into his pocket, "What about an older dog?"

"This puppy is 70,000 jewel. 35,000 from Juvia and you pay the other half. Please Gray-sama! It'll make Juvia happy."

Gray thought about it. Juvia _never_ asks for anything.

"Ok. For you Juvia, anything," he smiled.

Juvia blushed at his kindness.

70,000 jewel less, and a puppy more, Juvia and Gray walked down the now, empty street, towards their home. Hand in hand, they were content. Gray held a dark blue leash in his spare hand, as a jovial little puppy, wagged it's tail and pranced behind them.

The three of them were a family now. There was no doubt about it. Juvia's idea of a puppy wasn't just to keep Gray busy at home, but it was also so Juvia wasn't lonely when he was gone.

In a way, this puppy had made them even closer now.


	4. GaLe-To see her again

GaLe-To see her again

She cupped his now rosy cheeks, "Gajeel! Don't you dare close those eyes."

The iron-dragon slayer tried to remain strong and laughed, "Gihihi. I ain't dying shrimp."

Levy began to cry as she applied pressure on gaping wound that stretched across his stomach, "You will soon if you don't shut up. Just focus on me."

Despite his tough demeanour, Gajeel finally broke. His vision became blurred as past memories clashed with the crying Levy that was right in front of him.

The abiding pain he once felt dissolved, disappeared like salt in hot water. His long term goals and dreams like finding Metalicana didn't even matter to him anymore. The only thing he focused on was Levy. A small, vulnerable girl who proved to be so much more in the past year. To him, Levy was annoying and stubborn. She was kind and forgiving. She demonstrated strength both physically and mentally.

Levy had a soul worth ten times his own. And quite frankly, he loved her for that. For everything. For her annoyingness, stubbornness, kindness, forgiveness and strength. You don't die for your friends, you live for them. And that, is why he wanted to see her again.

This pain, and feeling of death, would only be temporary if it was to be reunited with her. To see Levy, heck, to see Fairy Tail again. Gajeel wanted to create more memories with her. To train with her. To fight by her side, to fight against her. To make her smile, to piss her her off. To love her. To truly cherish the hard earnt time spent with her.

So, to not get through this, would be a seriously pathetic move on Gajeel's behalf, and it would be a burden he would carry through the next 100 lifetimes.

* * *

 **A/N Hello my fellow readers,**

 **I would just like to give you a heads up of my upcoming chapter: RoWen, as requested by a fanfiction member.**


	5. RoWen-Weakness

RoWen-Weakness

Romeo slammed his fist against the rickety wall of the guild hall, remembering his dad's stern words, "Stay at the guild and look after Asuka."

Why? Asuka was five years old. Surely she could take care of herself.

No. That was an unfair statement. Asuka didn't do anything wrong. He was just angry.

After 13 years of living life as it is, Romeo didn't want to be considered a child anymore. He could easily take care of himself. He wasn't weak.

The guild doors swung open. A blue-haired girl lingered around the entrance, appearing to be talking to someone outside.

"Carla, please," she begged, "what if someone gets hurt?"

"No child. We can all hold our own in a battle, and I know you can too. But, you need to stay here."

Romeo watched carefully as the doors finally closed, and Wendy's shoulders sagged. She sat down at a table, barely even registering Romeo and Asuka's presence.

"You're sitting on the sidelines too, huh?" Romeo sighed, tapping his fingers on the mahogany bar.

The small cowgirl toddled over to Wendy and shot her with a toy gun.

Wendy's momentary sadness ended and she looked up at Romeo and smiled brightly, "Oh yes. Unfortunately I had to sit this one out."

The sky-dragon slayer then scooped Asuka up in one arm, and grabbed a wooden chair in the other. She gracefully sat down across from the boy.

A conversation sparked between the two of them. They spoke and giggled for what seemed like ages. Day turned to night, and it was getting late. After Asuka had fallen asleep on a table behind them, Romeo and Wendy lowered their voices.

"Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I'm weak, right?" Romeo mumbled to his friend.

"Of course not Romeo. But, I somehow feel that what your father did was out of love. He knew that you weren't weak. The only reason he did it was because he couldn't bear to lose a wonderful son like you."

Romeo tried to examine her expression, but she was busy staring at the table.

"Wait, is she blushing?" Romeo thought to himself.

He shook that preposterous idea away, and decided to repay her sweet words.

"Wendy, from all the stories that I heard about you, I formed an images in my head that you were weak and shy, and fragile. But, obviously they were wrong, because kindness is almost always mistaken for weakness. It's just a shame that those people don't see you through my eyes."

After that, a bond was formed and a truce was made. Never, would the two of them let anyone see them as weak, and they'd always have each other's backs.

On that day, Romeo and Wendy had become close friends. And that, is all they would ever need to get through the hardships of life.

 **A/N: Hey guys,**

 **If any of you guys have any suggestions for y next few chapters, I'd be glad to write 'em.**


	6. MirAxus-Because of a bet

MirAxus-Because of a bet

 _Mirajane Strauss could easily be described as magnanimous and vivacious. To Laxus, she was a white-haired saint who always fought for what was right._

The great lightning mage slumped down onto a chair and flagged the head waitress down.

"Hi Laxus. Back from your job already?"

"Yeah. It just turned out to be a bunch of kids pretending to be ghosts," he mused, trying to believe his own words.

"Well, you look tired. I'll stop blabbering on. Now, what can I get you?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

Laxus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "just the usual."

Mira smiled, "Ok. Coming right up."

Laxus leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He thought of the first time that he'd ever made a bet with the eldest Strauss sibling. Yes, it was a strange thing to think about, but her side of the deal _was_ odd.

* * *

She was 15. He was 19. The guild was bustling with activity as the famous Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet were at it again. Erza had Mira by the ponytail, and Mira was thrashing about, throwing punches left and right.

"They will grow up to be fine women," Macao chuckled to Wakaba.

The doors opened and closed. Another mage walked in. A few "Hellos" were mumbled out of kindness.

Mirajane smiled for a split second. Laxus had arrived for the day. The mere sight of him made her heart flutter. In her eyes, his presence was time-stopping, maybe even fearsome. And in that split second, she was distracted.

Erza pulled Mira to the ground by her hair. The take-over mage expected to hear a "thud," followed by an enduring wave of embarrassment. But she didn't. A new presence had caught her in the nick of time by her maroon singlet. He then dumped the stunned girl onto a nearby chair.

Mira's eyes widened as she recognised the idiot who broke up the fight, was in fact, her blonde, lightning-wielding, crush. Laxus Dreyar.

Erza was practically raging on in the background, and Mira decided to use this now, brewing argument to her advantage, and activate her secret plan.

"Laxus," she smirked evilly, "you can't just _break up_ a fight. It's considered rude."

Laxus' lips curled into a sour smile, "you guys were startin' to get in my nerves."

Mira leaned back into her seat, "you know," she cogitated, "Erza and I could do some damage to you."

Laxus' smile dropped, "And?"

"And if you don't co-operate with what I have in mind, then I'll have to unleash the beast," the teenage girl replied, jerking her thumb towards Erza.

An arm wrestle. A _freaking_ arm wrestle is what Mira wanted.

A crowd gathered around the table where Mira and Laxus gripped each other's right hand tightly.

"If I win, you have to pay me 100,000 jewel," Laxus smirked.

The crowd gasped.

"And if _I_ win…you have to ask me out on a date when I'm older."

The crowded was silent, although that didn't bother Mirajane one bit.

Macao, the referee at the time, was temporarily stunned, "uh-um…start!"

* * *

Laxus' daydream ended.

He opened his eyes and breathed in.

No matter the outcome, he would have asked her out. Eventually.

Mira came back around with his drink, "Here you go. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "A date with the prettiest girl in the bar."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Remember to look out for my next chapter: Cana x Bacchus-Seeking Approval :)**


	7. Cana x Bacchus-Seeking Approval

Cana x Bacchus-Seeking Approval

 _Seeking approval_.

Those two words definitely sounded odd, rolling off the tongue of Bacchus Groh.

Caan blinked, slightly taken aback, "seeking approval?"

Bacchus nodded.

The card mage burst out laughing, almost to the point that she was crying, "you mean to-to date me?"

"That's right baby," Bacchus replied. His facial expression was unreadable, which always indicated that he wasn't joking around. Cana stopped laughing and rested a glass in her hand, "you're serious?"

"It's the way of a gentleman," he admitted, "I can't date you officially, doll, unless your daddy-o gives up the thumbs of approval."

Cana placed the glass down and scratched her head nervously, "who cares what that old geezer thinks."

"I do."

Bacchus often found it difficult to be serious and stubborn around Cana. Their relationship was young and enjoyable. To be honest, there was no real structure to it, but he loved her. And there was no way he was going to let it slide.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Cana, asked, anger slipping into her voice, "because as soon as you even _suggest_ something like that, he'll bash you to a pulp."

"I'm an S-class mage Cana-san," he replied grinning.

His smile.

Whether it was charming, sad, or even sadistic, it was always contagious.

"Fine. But I warned you. He _will_ show you no mercy," she smiled, grabbing his wrist, "c'mon, let's get a refill."

 _Jeez,_ Bacchus thought to himself, _you make him sound so scary._

* * *

It was only 4 days later, when the bells sounded in Magnolia. The home and heart of Fairy Tail. The whole city parted down the middle, revealing what looked like a long, narrow corridor of some sort.

For this special occasion, Bacchus had travelled from his home town, just to meet the man who would determine his relationship with Cana.

* * *

"You want to what?" Gildarts asked sternly, crushing a glass in his hand.

The partying guild softened down to a hush tone. All eyes rested upon the trio sitting at the bar.

"Date your daughter, sir," Bacchus replied a little too cockily.

Gildarts stood up, his presence, commanding, as he towered over Bacchus. Immediately regretting his hasty comment, Bacchus tried to back away, only to run into Gildarts and was sent flying through the roof as a fist collided with his face.

An uproar broke out from the guild as Gildarts yelled out victoriously, "and stay out!"

Cana practically banged her head on the bar table, wishing everything would just be forgotten.

* * *

Later, after majority if the guild had left-including Bacchus, who retreated back his own guild, Gildarts took a seat, once again, by his daughter's side.

"Hey Cana."

Cana looked up at him and frowned, "What do you want?"

His eyes smiled at the table, "tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"when I all three of us were talking, you seemed to smile the whole time. Why is that?"

Cana shifted her eyes to look directly up at her dad, "Someone, aside from his mother, has gotta love him. I mean, he's a really great guy, deep down."

"Well then," Gildarts mused, "I'll have to take that into account for the next time that moron and I cross paths, huh?"

"Alright old man," Cana smiled, getting out of her seat and heading towards the door, "I'll see you 'round."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, thankyou sooooooo much for reading my story. It really means a lot. Oh, and I'd also like to acknowledge Turbine9 for helping me with the ending of this chapter. If you liked it, then please check out his stories because they are amazing.**


	8. JeRza-Life

JeRza-Life

Erza breathed in the chill of the night. It was frosty and awakening. A concrete path seemed to follow her footsteps and the moon's reflection wavered in rocky waters beside her.

Nights like these helped the great, Erza Scarlet clear her mind. Right now, the man weighing her down in life was Jellal. He, was a puzzle in itself. This particular mage had walked in and out of her life so many times that she had lost count. Jellal was much like the wind. Here, one second, and gone the next. Erza was in love with him, drawn to his mysterious demeanour and broken past. Jellal was in love her, drawn to her kind spirit and their shared childhood together.

However, they could never be together, because of their differences. Erza truly loved, and was loved back. Jellal was atoning for his sins. Erza took pride in her own life and achievements made in that time. Jellal wouldn't stand to indulge in his desires, selfish or otherwise.

When at work, Erza could easily focus on the task at hand. But, when she was alone, she couldn't help but question her relationship with him. Were they friends? Acquaintances? Or were they just strangers in an unknown world?

These topics stumped the Titania and kept her up late at night.

There are two kinds of people in this world. There are those who are naive, and those who are wise. Naive people forgive and forget. The wise, forgive but _never_ forget.

If Jellal wants to keep on leaving her, she'd forgive him in a heartbeat. She would forgive, but never forget.

Coming to a slow halt in front a a bench, Erza gracefully took a seat. It sent a cold shiver up her spine. She then looked up to the stars for guidance. They reminded her of Jellal. It's hard to forget a face like that. It's hard to stop loving a man like that. But, in time, she would stop. And, she would move on.

It is a sad reality, but it's life.


	9. BixAnna-Mira's little henchmen

Bixanna-Mira's little henchman

Mira's little henchmen were feared and avoided like the plague on the three days of every year that they were on call. Valentine's Day, Christmas and New Year's Eve were incredibly popular days for love to blossom. However, like the flower it is, love sometimes needs a little push. _That_ was the job assigned to the sneakiest, cheekiest and most mischievous kids in Fairy Tail. Lisanna and Bickslow.

* * *

It was exactly 4 o' clock when Lisanna, sparkling eyes and all, pushed an envelope across the table and into Bickslow's view.

The man blinked, "Is…that what I think it is?"

Lisanna beamed, "Mira finally thinks it's time."

Sitting next to Bickslow, was Laxus and Freed. They both exchanged nervous glances which was unusually odd, given their composed persona. Lisanna motioned her co-worker to come sit at another table.

While Bickslow was rummaging through the sickly, yellow envelope, Lisanna began to explain the plan, "Ok, today is New Year's Eve. Mira reckons if we lead them both up to the hill at precisely 11:59pm, the fireworks will go off and-"

"They'll be forced to kiss," Bickslow cut in, speaking more to himself than to his excited partner, "and when you say them, you mean-"

"Elfman and Evergreen," Lisanna grinned.

It was a simple plan, but Lisanna and Bickslow loved the idea of them two being together, they were absolutely determined to make it work.

* * *

The time was 11:58pm, and Lisanna was dragging her big brother up a lush, green hill, although you couldn't really tell given it was pitch black.

Elfman almost tripped on a stick, almost falling over, but he managed to regain his balance, "Lisanna, why do we have to see the fireworks from a hill? Couldn't we just see them with everyone else? And, where's Mira? It's not manly to leave her out of this."

They made it to the top.

"Well, for a start, the view is much nicer up here, and having a large crowd of people would ruin the serenity of it all. And, I think Mira's with Laxus," she lied about the second part of that answer. But then, when she thought about it a bit more, Mira probably _was_ with Laxus.

Lisanna then turned to head back down, "Wait here Elfman, I think I dropped my phone a little way back."

That was it. She was finished. Bickslow would drop Evergreen off and their plan would be a success.

All of a sudden, a hand clasped around her mouth to keep her from screaming. Once the frightened Lisanna had calmed down, the hand dropped and she spun around.

"Bickslow?" the white-haired mage squeaked.

She could tell by his moss green hair.

Before the man was able to speak, the fireworks went off, signalling the start of a new year. Bickslow stepped closer to Lisanna. She could feel his breath, he was that close. He wrapped a hand around her neck, waiting a little to see if she rejected his sudden movement. When she didn't, Bickslow leaned in and kissed her. It was short, but for both of them, it was enough. Pleasant and blissful.

"It's a tradition right? To kiss the girl closest to ya?"

Lisanna smiled and stepped away, "Yeah. Do you think…..Mira set that up?"

Bickslow's eyes widened at his own stupidity, "Kinda does sound like something she'd do."

The young women grabbed Bickslow's hand and began to walk back down the hill, "I think we should leave Elfman and Evergreen alone."

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get uploaded. I guess I was starting to get slightly distracted since it's holidays and Mum was taking me out to the shops a lot and...yeah. I should have my next chapter up in 5-6 days. Look forward to it. It's going to be an Alzack x Bisca chapter. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Until next time, Seeya and best wishes to you all:)**


	10. Alzack x Bisca-I trust you

Alzack x Bisca-I trust you

He briefly stared into her eyes. They were deep pools of beautiful violet. They contrasted with her creamy-white skin so sweetly, that the mere sight of her was almost… _awakening._ In a nice way of course, because Bisca was nothing but beautiful. Her figure, her personality, her past and her future. Everything.

Bisca casually slipped her hand into his. It was warm and reassuring. But, for some reason, Alzack seemed rather nervous. Not the normal, sweet kind of nervous, but a more serious-nervous.

"Alzack, are you okay? You're not feeling sick or anything' like that?"

The cowboy tried to smile, but obvious worry was plastered onto his face, "Yeah. Just, thinking."

Bisca stopped walking and pulled Alzack down onto the soft grass beside her, "Thinking about what?" she laughed a little, trying to spark a conversation.

Alzack began to pale, "You…and me, Bis. I-I guess."

The green-haired mage started to pick up on his small chunks of the truth. When Alzack tried to hide something...well…he just couldn't. He really couldn't. As hard as he tried, it only ended up looking like he'd just ran a 40km run, sweaty and all. His words would come out in stutters and he wouldn't make much eye-contact, or much sense for that matter. But, through Bisca's eyes, it was extremely adorable, because that was his shy character really starting to shine.

"Al, I trust you."

The dark-haired mage admired the pink and orange sky before even registering what his girlfriend had said.

Bisca closed her eyes for a split second, and then moved her hands up to Alzack's shoulders in order to gain his attention once more, "I trust you. I trust everything you say and do. So, there's no need to hide your feelings. You can tell me."

Alzack's eyes widened before a sweet smile erased the worry and doubts that were once circling his body. A small blush crept onto his face as he realised that _this_ was the woman that he wanted to be with forever.

A small black box still remained hidden under the cowboy's poncho.

"Well," the man began slowly, trying to work up enough courage to ask Bisca the one question every women wants to hear in their lifetime.


	11. StiYu-April Fool's

Yay! Finally, the final chapter is up, guys. I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

StiYu- April Fools

Yukino breathed in, and exhaled sharply as Sting rolled over. She quickly slid the permanent marker into her right hand, and quietly popped the lid. Despite being so dark, Yukino closed her eyes in order to shut out any dancing lights that bounced off the window. Yukino had drawn many moustaches in her lifetime, but never on a person, let alone to master of Sabertooth.

Earlier that day

"Yukino! May we borrow you for a moment?" Just as Yukino had entered the guild hall for the day, her presence was already required by Rogue, Rufus and Fro.

"Good morning, you guys." She greeted them softly. Her blue flower flittered about in her hair as she smiled sweetly.

"We will cut right to the chase." Rogue clasped his hands firmly in front of him.

"I have memories and recollections of being pranked, year after year on April Fool's day by Sting," Rufus took over, while tipping his red hat.

Yukino shuddered at thought of last years "Fancy takeaway meal". Sting had spiked everyone's food with the infamous white-hot chilli. No further details were required to convince Yukino. She was in it for revenge.

"Okay, I'm in. What is the plan?"

The next day

Yukino linked arms with Sting happily, as they walked through the doors. It was a challenge to casually make Sting avoid the mirror until now. The plan was a success, and now, she just eagerly awaited the guild's reaction.

Orga and Rufus snickered, and Rogue stifled a grin. Fro and Lector stared blankly at the blonde-haired dragon slayer. Everyone else burst out laughing. Yukino planted a gentle kiss on Sting's cheek before bringing out a sequinned mirror to his face. It revealed a thick pair of eyebrows, a curly moustache and evil-looking goatee.

"I.." Sting trailed off as he continued to stare at his reflection. "This….is..so..so….romantic."

"Huh?" This was not what Yukino was expecting. How could anyone find it romantic? He was supposed to laugh, or get pissed off, but certainly not find it romantic.

"Well," Sting shrugged, "you got me-"

"- And I now have it in my memory forever," Rufus chuckled.

"I feel like you really get me, Yukino," Sting whispered quietly before turning on his heel, "But I needa go."

Rogue furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Yukino joined him, despite having a crimson blush on her face.

"Where are you going, exactly? Did you make plans without us?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow.

"Nah," Sting waved off, half-swinging on the door, "I've got a council meeting. Bye!"

Sting's abrupt exit left Rufus, Yukino and Rogue dumbfounded.

"He does know he left with _permanent_ marker on his face, right?" Rufus asked, partially recovered.

"I….don't know," Rogue mumbled.

"Well," Yukino giggled, "He sure knows how to stun everyone without even trying."

Rufus tipped his hat before leaving the group.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going through that head of his," Rogue muttered, "I am particularly curious as to what the council's impression of our oh-so great master is now."


End file.
